Bella and Edward More Than Just Dance Partners
by TwiHardLexie
Summary: Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett & Edward go to dance class where Edward is not part of the clan but, soon will be when becoming dance partners with Bella. Edward is an amazing dancer and soon will find out so is Bella. BxE normal pairings.


_Summary- Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett & Edward go to dance class where Edward is not part of the clan,_

_ but soon will be when becoming dance partners with Bella. Edward is an amazing dancer and soon will find out so is Bella. _

_BxE normal pairings._

* * *

><p><em><strong>****Chapter One- Mr. Saxobeat by Alexandra Stan****<strong>_

"Come on Rosalie!"I yelled as I watched Rosalie, she shook her hips and moved to the beat of the song.

Her and Emmett are dancing to Mr. Saxobeat by Alexandra Stan.

We just learned this dance 2 classes ago and now we are dancing it with partners. Our choreographer is Dejan Tubic;

he is an amazing dancer and taught me a lot!

"Bella and Edward up next" Dejan said when Rosalie and Emmett were done and also breaking me out of my thoughts.

I hardly registered he said Edward until I saw him walking to the middle of the room.

Edward only danced with people if they were good. He doesn't like people who think they are good but they are aren't and make him look bad.

I've been told I'm good but I don't know if I'm "Edward good".

I walked to the middle and he gave me a crooked grin that he hardly flashes. Good sign number one, Breath Bella breath.

I had to keep reminding myself;

You see with Edward he dances almost as well as Dejan and he's our choreographer!

Edward has bronze messy hair and is slightly muscular,

not like Emmett no Edward looks like an ant compared to Emmett okay maybe I'm exaggerating but you get it.

"You ready?" Edward asked looking me straight in my eyes.

"Yup" I said in an embarrassingly high pitched voice. He chuckled as if he knew what he's doing to me.

The music started… And we listened for the entrance of our dance. We waited till we heard the dunu dunu then we started our dance.

Forward, forward, arm, arm, hand on chest,

**You make me this,**

**Bring me up,**

**Bring me down,**

**Playing sweet,**

**Make me move like a freak,**

**Mr. Saxo Beat.**

bring arms to the sky, bow arms, shooting forward, bow shoulder, shoulder, push out arms, bring to back, make fists, bring to side of head,

throw fists, move hips, hands on stomach, pop.

Turn to the side, push arm out, bent to head, bend knees and bring down arms, turn forward, clasp hands together quickly,

bring arms above head, make fists and roll.

**He makes me this,**

**Brings me up,**

**Brings me down,**

**Dancing sweet,**

**Makes me move like a freak,**

**Mr. Saxo Beat.**

Push hair back, pop hips to the left. Turn around squat while throwing arms out,

Jump up, right leg forward left leg back then switch. Move arms up fingertips facing forward, move side, side, sway hips.

**Oh, yeah, mmm yeah...**

Throw arm to the right and twirl, pop arm in front of me, pop, pop hips move back,

crouched down a little and throw arms out from side to side.

Put arms to side and push out forward, forward left leg then right. Hands on head then back to arms up and fingertips pointing forward,

side to side moving legs with movement.

Throw arms out and twirl a little to the right, hit arms head length and put your head back a little,

throw arms forward then back to fingertips,

open hand, close hand. Right hand on heart, pumps out, pump in, pump out. Move to left throw arms out in front of you, slide back, slide back,

hand on stomach, push in push in, twirl to the side and crouch over Edward and throw arms on his back.

Now free style.

**Hey, sexy boy, set me free,**

**Don't be so shy, play with me,**

**My dirty boy, can't you see**

**That you belong next to me.**

**Hey, sexy boy, set me free,**

**Don't be so shy, play with me,**

**My dïrty boy, can't you see**

**You are the one to meeee...**

_**(Dance Video link on my page Check it out so cool!)**_

It took me a minute to catch my breath before Dejan came up to me and Edward who was also trying to catch his breath.

"Wow. That is one of the most amazing performance I have seen!

It's like you guys moved in sync and were made to dance together.

You two should really consider become dancing partners because that was amazing" Dejan bragged.

It really made me feel very confident about my dancing and while I was dancing with Edward I also felt like we were made to dance together,

like he knew my dancing style.

"Thanks Dejan, Dance class was great today but I have to get going" Edward said.

His lips in a tight line, masking his emotions.

And with that he stormed out of the dance studio and left me and Dejan standing there looking after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think by reviewing! <strong>

**Love,**

**Lexie :)**


End file.
